Fearless
by horseluvr00
Summary: 3rd sequel to Rebel Reboot and The Dark Rider. Alex is back home, and after 8 months, her family still doesn't fully trust her. As she pushes herself to the limit, will she find what she's looking for? or will she lose herself and fall apart? And a new enemy rises. Takes place 6 months before Cap2. Rated T because i'm paranoid. Darker than previous one. Please give it a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Here's the first chapter of the Dark Rider sequel! I know some of you wanted a sequel, so here it is. **** Enjoy! Oh! And this is taking place probably 6 months before Captain America the Winter Soldier. **

8 months. It had been 8 months sense I came back home. So much has happened sense then. As I suspected, Fury didn't trust me back at SHIELD. But thankfully, my parents, and Steve convinced Fury to give it time. I had to wait a year. A full year… then we could talk about it. Thank god it's almost up.

I've been going to a public school. It was grooling at first. But I've made new friends. My parents and I still live at the Tower. But Skye and the others are agents, so they're all constantly on missions. I do still see them a bit though. I haven't however, seen Steve in like 6 months! He's like a full blown level 8 agents now, so… yeah.

I walk into school and have a quiet walk to my first period class. It was math. *ugh* I sat down at my seat and I see Jenifer walk up to me.

Jenifer Thompson is one of my new friends from school. She has curly auburn hair (more red, but she thinks it auburn) and wears these green glasses and her face is covered in freckles. So pretty much like a full blown nerd.

"Oh my god, I had a ton of HW for science last night and I didn't even finish the first problem." Sarah randomly walks up before Jenifer can even get to me. I smirk, shaking my head.

"Well why don't you try a bit _harder!?_" Jenifer says, clocking her on the side of the head. Sarah just shrugs. Sarah Peterson is one of my other friends. She has dirty blonde hair and these bright green eyes and is such a goofball when it comes to learning. I chuckle.

"Yeah, you know Mr. Allen is gonna kill you if you don't get that done by fourth period." I say to her. She shrugs.

"What's he gonna do?" She waves a hand. Mr. Smith walks into the class room.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" He yells above the noise. Sarah sits down in front of me while Jenifer sits a few sits to my right.

"Take out last night's homework, so I can come around and grade it." He says. Sarah raised a hand. He sighs.

"Yes, Sarah?" He says with a smile, knowing she was gonna say something not regarding anything knowledgeable.

"Yeah, about that homework. Was it optional?" She asked. I laugh as he rolls his eyes; ignoring her question.

AVENGERS

After my first, second, and third period classes I headed to lunch. I hate lunch. I had gotten into several fights during lunch. Of course I won every one of them, but I didn't start them. I was standing up for kids being bullied by all these stupid senior jocks and cheerleaders. That's how I met Jenifer. I did get suspended a few times, but thanks to SHIELD agents that work under cover at this school, I got back in.

I walk to our usual table and sit down. Jenifer and Sarah buy lunches so I waited for Rebecca. Rebecca Scott is my other friend. She has brown hair, slightly darker than mine and also has lots of freckles. We're a group of 4.

I see her and smile. She comes over with her lunch box and sits down.

"Ugh, gym sucks." She says' wiping sweat off her face. I chuckled. Considering she's one of the athletic people like me, it's funny hearing that come out of her mouth.

"And why is that?" I say; taking a sip of my juice box. She huffs.

"We were playing soccer today and like, no one does anything! They just sit there and kick the ball when it comes near them! I was the only one actually moving more than five feet from my original stance." She whines at me. Rebecca is a soccer player. She's on the high school junior varsity team. We're all freshmen here at the school. What joy.

"I'm sorry." I respond. Sarah walks over and places her tray down next to Rebecca and Jenifer places hers next to me.

"Oh my god Becca, food here must seriously be from another planet." Sarah complains; picking up a weird piece of lettuce. Jenifer and I roll our eyes.

"Then don't eat it!" She laughs.

"Dude, I get up at 7 every morning to walk to school. It's **way **too early to pack one." She says in a serious tone. We all shake our heads.

"So, Alex. How was Latin?" Jenifer nudges my arm. I huff and roll my eyes. There is this guy in my Latin class, Danny Russell, and everyone thinks he's like, major hot. Like, everyone in 9th or 10th grade, dig this dude.

"Latin was fine, Jen." I say. She giggles and blushes. I roll my eyes again.

~0~

After lunch, Sarah and I walked to science class. It was an ok class. Not my favorite, but my mom wanted me to get through high school and stuff before I become a full agent of SHIELD… if that ever happens. Skye and the other go to the SHIELD schools. So I don't see them during that time.

We walk into class and I sit down in my seat. Sarah sits next to me, so she sat down on my right. Mr. Allen was looking through papers on his desk before looking up at us.

"Alrighty class. Today we're going to start a new until." Everyone groans. I smirk.

AVENGERS

After school, I walked slowly home. I walk up to Avenger Tower and to the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Alex. How was your day today?" Jarvis asked. I give a weak smile.

"Fine, thanks." I say in a tired tone. The door closes and I begin to go up. A minute later I get the communal floor and see everyone there. They turn and smile.

"Hey bestie! How was school?" Skye asked, walking up to me. I smile.

"It was ok, you?"

"We got to spar with some older agents today! It was so cool." She says. My smile fades a bit, but I keep smiling.

"That's great!" I say. She smiles, and then Liz calls her over. She gives me a nod and runs over. I turn; seeing my mom at the counter. I walk over.

"How was school honey?" She says, smiling at me. I shrug.

"Honestly? Same as always. Oh, and can I sleepover at a friend's house tomorrow?" I asked. She looks at me.

"Really? You wanna go to a sleepover?" She asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, they can't obviously come here, and I feel close to them than I do to these people anyway." I gesture to the other teens behind me. She smiles.

'Yeah, I guess that's ok. -And honey, you are close to them, you'll be at a SHIELD school soon enough." She assures me; putting a hand on my shoulder. I roll my eyes, walking toward the elevator to go to my room.

"Oh please." I mumble.

AVENGERS

I was sitting on my bed, Jace perched on my knee. _This is getting old. _I thought. _I want to do something; help a cause. _I put my hand up; stroking Jace's feathers as he chirps at me. I look out my window; seeing the sun setting over the New York skyline. I feel so left out. I don't get to see my good friends that much and they're slowly drifting away from me. I know they trust me enough, but I can also tell they doubt me. I can see it in their eyes every time I'm around them; they're afraid, afraid if I'll betray them or do something else. I could see it in my parents too. They didn't know what to think about me.

I sigh, putting Jace on his perch and walking toward the elevator. I press the down button and step in; pushing the floor number before it goes down.

AVENGERS

I exit the elevator, and walk into the gym. I walk over to the wall panel and press a few buttons. A door slides up and three drones come out.

Tony had built these Drones for me to train with in the meantime. They're pretty much iron man suits but made of some kind of cheaper plastic and a bit of metal on the feet, head, hands, and other pieces to keep it together that can break easier than most surfaces. Part of the deal was that if I wanted to train; I had to by myself. No help. So Tony gave me something to fool with. I put it on hard; which means these things will kill me if I let them, I have an arm band on my wrist to control them if things get out of hand though.

I push one button and the drones follow me to the center mats. I get into a fighting stance; they hold up fists. One acts; sending a punch at my face. I back bend to avoid it and send a flying kick toward it. It moves out of the way and nails me in the shoulder with a metal fist. I fly back; hitting the wall. I'm a little rusty ok?

I glare and push myself off the wall, and punch one in the face; my hand goes right though the plastic/metal and I feel my skin tearing. I growl and pull my fist out, blood covering my hand. I hiss and huff, shaking my hand; but continue to fight back. I dodge a punch from one and grab its arm; using it as a support, I swing around and kick one over with both of my feet. It falls onto its back, two combat boot prints in the chest, little sparks were shooting out as it short circuited. I smirk; but it quickly goes away when I get hit square in the face. I fall onto my back. I feel like I'm on fire, I can feel something wet covering my face. I put my hand up to my face; wiping blood away from my nose. I look around and the drone is suddenly right over me. One wraps it hand around my throat and lifts me off the ground.

I feel my breath getting cut off as I start struggling. It lifts me off my feet as I grab the side of its neck, feeling for any wire or something to give me an advantage. I feel a small crack and push my hand in, blood made it slippery; I wince as I struggle to find a wire as this drone was slowly suffocating me. I start frantically moving my hand around for a wire; I can feel my windpipe being crushed. I bend the plastic back and feel for a wire.

I feel a wire and pull it. It makes several noises before dropping me. I hit the floor with a thud and suddenly the drone explodes. I go flying across the room and hit the wall. I feel my skin singed from the flames a bit but that was the least of my worries.

I push myself up against the wall, looking down at my hand. It was all covered in blood. Then my head shoots up; realizing there was one drone left. I look around, and then see it walking toward me; it got caught in the explosion and was about dead.

I huff and get to my feet. I walk a few feet closer. It keeps coming at me. I have a sudden feeling of rage; I wanted to kill it so bad. But something was holding me back. I whip my head around, trying to get the thoughts out of my head and jump; back flipping in the air and kicking its head to the ground. I land facing the other way, then turn. It makes several noises, trying to keep going. I wait til it gets up before running at it; it ramp it into the wall; bashing its head in several times before throwing it to the ground and punching it once in the face as hard as I could. My fist went right through the metal and hit the floor.

I holding my hand' it hurt like hell now. I hold it, tightly. Then look at the drone. It was dismantled from the shoulders up. I look at it for a moment; thinking about what I had just done. I fall to my knees, sitting on the ground.

Suddenly, the door opens and my dad walks in. He looks at me and the drones around me with great concern as he runs over to me.

"Alex! Are you ok?" He helps me up. I gulp and nod. He looks at my bloody hand which was holding my hand which didn't have any feeling in it. "What were you doing?" He asked in a quiet tone. I feel my eyes burn from the smoke and blink back some teas.

"I don't know." He looks me over for a moment before leading me toward the door.

"Let's ask Bruce to check you out."

AVENGERS

"Well, it looks like you shattered both bones in your wrist and also broke two fingers." Bruce says; looking at my left hand. He then looks to my right hand. "And this, you skin is practically torn to shreds. What were you doing Alex?" He asked. I look at the floor, not responding to his question. My mom and dad were sitting across from me, looking very concerned.

"Training."

"That's not training, Alex. You almost got yourself killed." My mom says in a voice just above a whisper. I don't look at her.

"Natasha's right Alex, you need to take it easy on training." Bruce says. I hesitate before giving a nod. Bruce puts both of my hands in raps, my left in a braise (sense I heal a bit quicker than most); and lets me leave. My mom thanks him and follows me out the door with my dad not far behind.

"Alex." My mom stops me in the hall.

"Yeah?" I ask in a miserable tone.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten seriously hurt!" She says. My dad walks up.

"New rule. For training, you can only use the punching bags and the training mats. No more drones." He says. I huff, sending a glare at him.

"I wouldn't want you training at all after that little stunt!" She says; crossing her arms.

"Your mother's right. But I know you want to keep up on training. You need to take it easy-"He puts a hand on my shoulder and I push it off.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" I shout. "Do you have any idea what I'm going through!? I've been trying so hard to earn your trust back. But no matter how hard I try, no one here will trust me!" I shout. I stomp to the stairs and disappear from site.

…

Natasha and Clint glance at each other. Natasha huffs; walking toward the door when Clint stops her. She turns to him and he shakes his head.

"She'll come around Nat, give it time." He says. She sighs and follows him to the elevator.

AVENGERS

The next day, I woke up extra early to get ready for school. I put on my navy blue flannel, with dark ripped skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I walk to the elevator and enter. I push the lobby button and go down. It stops and I walk out and out the door. I head down the sidewalk toward school.

A few minutes later, I walk around the corner; seeing the school. I see Jenifer sitting on the step and I smile; walking up to her. She looks up from her book and smiles.

"Hey Alex." She smiles. I sit down next to her with a sigh, placing my hands on my jeans; not realizing they were covered in bandages and one had blood seeping through it. Her eyes widen. "Ooh my god Alex, what happened to your hands!?" She raises her voice. I look in shock; then sigh, looking down.

"It was nothing, just my training." I say. Jenifer new I was an assassin… sort of. I had to tell her; coming into school almost every day looking like I was mugged in an alley. She sighs, putting her hands on her face.

"Alex, you need to take training easy! I may not know what training entails for you, but I do know that you shouldn't be sustaining injuries like this on a daily basis." She says in a serious tone. I grin and chuckle.

"You too huh?" I chuckle. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious Alex!" I grin and get up; turning to her.

"You know, my parents are the same. And there the world's greatest assassins!" I yell. Jenifer's eyes widen and she looks around then puts a figure up to her lips. She met my parents once. But she doesn't know that there BlackWidow and Hawkeye, and part of the avengers. She thinks they're like FBI or something.

"Are you trying to blow their cover?!" She whispers loudly. I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, they don't even trust me in the first place. I've tried everything to please them." I say.

"What has gotten into you?" She says. I huff, looking around me. I let out a breath, feeling any angry I was holding inside me drain.

"I don't know." I whisper. Jenifer looks at me with what looks like pity. I look at the ground.

"My parents don't trust me after 8 months. I'd be better off if they had just left me there." My mind wanders to the Renegade and when they wiped my memory. I didn't remember how it all happened. I just woke up and didn't remember anything at all. I was disoriented and was weak at first; I remember seeing someone lead a man out of the room. His left arm looked like it had metal on it. That's my only memory from when I first woke up. Bobby's face came into my head and I shake it away, holding back tears.

"Let's get to class." Jenifer says; putting a hand on my shoulder. I hesitate. Then I nod; following her inside.

**There's the first chapter of the sequel everyone! I hope you enjoyed it and please check in to see chapter 2! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's your next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

A few days later, I came to school late. I was pretty quiet for New York on a Monday morning. It was a bit weird. I walked into my second period class. Mrs. Stem gave me a deadly glare as I entered class late.

"Why were you late, Alex?" She asked aloud. I shrug.

"I got beat up in an alley." I mutter. A guy in front of me laughs.

"Please, if you were beat up, there must have been an entire gang." He says. The class snickers. Mrs. Stem rolls her eyes.

"That's lunch detention for you Alex." She says.

"Whatever." I grumble. I pull out my Latin binder and get out the worksheet we were doing. An alarm started blaring suddenly and my head shoots up.

"_The school is going into Lock down. Repeat, please lock all you doors and windows. The school is going into Lock own. Please secure all doors and windows." _

I hear the speaker cut out and suddenly several drones land in the street outside the window. My eyes widen as I run for the door. Then I realize that they have automatic locks when school went into lock down.

"Alex, get to your spot." I glare at her then sit down. When she has her back turned I get up and run for the door. Kids point in my direction as Mrs. Stem turns in time to see me ram the door with my shoulder; it falls off the hinges as I run down the hallway. "Kids! To the bathrooms." That was the second location in case of emergency… oops.

I ran out of the school building, seeing the drones landing in the streets. I look around; my mouth hanging open. Jenifer, Becca, and Sarah ran up behind me and had the same expression I did.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"We were heading between classes when it went off." Jenifer explains. I look around, seeing the drones blowing stuff up and one looks in my direction. My eyes widen as it walks toward me. I push Sarah to my left and I fly back as it hits me in the chest. I hit the ground with a thud and push myself up a bit. I had the wind knocked out of me and I couldn't get a breath in or see clearly. I look up seeing it stand over me.

"Alex!" I hear Jenifer call. I don't look in her direction as the drone pointed a weird looking gun at me. Suddenly, a shield flies by and takes the head off the drone. It creeks and sways. It falls toward me and I roll to the left as it falls next to me. I look up seeing Steve standing over me with a smirk.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" He asked smugly. I sigh; he holds out a hand and pulls me up.

"Long time no see." I say. "And it wasn't actually **all** me this time." I rub the ash off my shirt. I then actually get a good look at him. He was wearing some weird dark navy suit with a grey star, and three stripes across the middle on both sides. And his hair was like, spikey or something! I look at him for a moment, my mouth open.

"What the hell?!" I yell. He looks at me, caught off guard

"What?"

"Did you join the 21st century? How much did I miss?!" He smirks.

"A lot." I let out a chuckle, dodging a piece of debris flying toward my face. Then my eyes widen and he sees me looking behind him. He turns in time to block a punch from a drone, he blocks it with his shield which was painted grey, blue, and white now, and knocks it over. I look down at it, than at him.

"Holy shit, your Captain America." Sarah was suddenly next to me. I look at her and so does Steve, I roll my eyes and push her toward a building for cover. Steve looks back and gives me a nod. I nod and lead my friends away from the fight. We hid behind a bush covered fence. Sarah looks at me.

"Are you friends with him!?" She squeals. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah seriously, why didn't we know this?" Becca says. I put my back to the bush; looking out at the battle.

"Not the time guys, I need to make sure were clear." I growl. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"You're so bad ass it needs to rub off on me." Becca says in a serious tone. I look around and see a pistol on the ground. I turn to them.

"You stay right here or I swear I will come back and kill all of you." They nod. I run out from the bush and roll; picking up the gun as I go and shoot at the drones. My friends watched in shock. I shoot the head of one and one shoots at me. I get up and run behind a car as they space I was in early blew up into flames.

"Shoot, Alex. You need to watch it." Steve says dodging a missile and crouching down next to me.

"Oh please, I haven't had this much action in almost a year, I'm not leaving now." I say.

"If you get hurt your parents are going to literally kill me." He says, looking over the car. I roll my eyes. I look at a few of the drones.

"I'm not backing down now Cap. So give me some orders." I smirk. He looks at me then sighs.

"'Fine. You take left, I'll take right." He says. I raise an eyebrow and roll out from behind the car, shooting them. He walks around and throws his shield at one. I jump up; sliding between the legs of one and jump up punching one on the face.

"Shit! That fudging hurt!" I growl, holding my hand. Steve glances at me as he knocks one over.

"You good?" He calls over.

"'Yeah, fine." I grumble. I use the gun to shoot at them. Then it grows quiet. I look around not seeing any. Then I see one left. I aim and shoot, but nothing comes out. _Jammed._ I gulp. Suddenly the drone takes off toward me.

"Cap! Little help!" I yell; hitting the gun on the post I was next to. Suddenly his shield flies in front of me and knocks it off to my right. I stare at it for a moment; still in shock. Someone walks up behind me and I glance; seeing Steve.

"You ok? You don't usually freeze up." He asked. I nod; leaning against the post.

"I don't remember it being this hard." I groan. He chuckles.

"Well I'm not surprised. You haven't had proper training in a while." Sarah walks up behind me. I hold up a hand, before she could get a word out.

"Don't say it." I say. She grins.

"Your friends with Captain America!" She squeals in a whisper. I lean my head back on the post. Steve smirks.

"Not the first time we've been here." He says. I laugh.

"Nope." I respond, referring to Skye's reaction when she first met them all. Becca and Jenifer walk up. Jenifer punches my shoulder. I wince.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that!" She says. "You could have died." She says.

"That was nothin." Steve replies. I look up.

"Thank you!" I push off the post. Jenifer looks around.

"What happened here anyway?" She says. I nod.

'Yeah, do enlighten me." I say.

"Don't know. I'm been Fury's janitor for the last month. We were heading back from a mission when he called this in." He says. I lean down next to one of the drones, seeing a symbol. _The Renegade. _He looks down, seeing it too.

"Well, that's great." He comments.

"Have you gotten anything on them sense I was out?" I ask.

"No, after we brought you back they just went off the grid." He says.

"Looks like there back on it." I say. Sarah, Becca, and Jenifer were eyeing the both of us like we were super heroes or something-…. Scratch that, one of us is…

"Hold on, could you explain all this to us?" Becca asked, glancing at Steve then the drones. I take in a deep breath, and then glance at him. He gives a nod.

"Uh… This is Captain America… Steve Rogers-… or- whatever?" I say, it sounded so weird; me saying it. He gives a nod and a smile. Sarah blushed and Becca looked like a deer in headlights, while Jenifer had a small smile, and gave a small wave. "I'll take you guys back." I say. Becca nods, and Jenifer and Becca nod. Steve walks with us as I make sure they all get home.

By the time we were done that, the P.D. were already cleaning up everything, then SHIELD got there and took control of it. Camera crews were everywhere. A quinjet lands and Steve walks toward it, and then turns.

"Want a ride back?" He asked. I shrug.

"Sure, why not." I walk up the ramp and sit in one of the seats. I look under my seat; pulling out a first aid kit. I still remember where stuff is! I open it up and take out the raps. Steve sat down across from me; seeing me unwrap one of the bandages and start replacing it.

"What did you do?" He asked. I look up; then at my hand.

"My version of training." I say. I furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Training?_" He asked. "Training did that, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Stark built these drones for me to train with and there made of plastic and metal. I guess I'm not supposed to punch them." I say with a laugh. He didn't laugh, as a matter a fact he looked concerned. I look up with a smile, and then it goes away.

"Don't even say anything along the lines of you should take it easy. You don't know how many times I've heard that just this week." I say. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Ok then." He chuckles. I finish rapping my other hand. I close my eyes and we sit in silence for a minute. "So, how've you been?" I open one eye.

"You want an honest answer?" I ask. He sighs.

"Yes."

"Horrible, I'm not trusted by people who really know me. The only ones I really talk to are the weirdoes you just met and they don't know the real me." I say.

"That's not true. They trust you." He says. I scoff.

"Please. You're a terrible liar...ok, not as bad as me, but still." I say; leaning back. He crosses his arms. "How bout you? You have hair from this century and just appear out of nowhere after 6 months." I say. He chuckles.

"It's been busy." He says. "They keep you moving at SHIELD." He says. I nod.

"Well, I wouldn't really know." I say with a smirk. "So…" I look around the newly designed quinjet. "These are new." I say.

"Yeah, they're the newer models; I think they've been out for like 2 months." He says. I nod. I feel the jet land and I stand up. The ramp comes down and I walk off it, onto the tower platform. I see me parents come out looking pissed.

"Oh god! Hide me!" I run behind him.

"Alexandra Barton, what the hell were you doing?!" My mom yells. I peek out, and then sigh; realizing I was beat. Skye runs out and over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a concern tone. I put my hands out.

"Personal place people! Personal space!" I yell. I was completely covered in ash, along with Steve as I now realize.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt!" My dad says. Steve was standing off to the side, not knowing what to say.

"God! It was nothing, I'm alive right!?" I say. Mom looks at me and laughs sarcastically; she holds out a tablet. Live news played on it already. I gulp and watch, seeing Steve kinda saved my ass twice in less than 10 minutes. I look at the ground.

"You could have died, Alex. You could have _died." _Skye says. I scoff; looking at her.

"Why do you care!?" I yell. "How many times have I _almost died _before? You're a SHIELD agent, you know the risks as well as I do, why won't you back off?" I could see hurt in her eyes for a split second before she turns and leaves; walking back toward the elevator into the Tower. I let out a breath. My parents looked so pissed off right now.

"No training for a month." Clint says.

"Clint-"Steve starts, but is cut off.

"No, Steve. Don't intervene in this. She knew very well that she wasn't supposed to intervene in anything SHIELD related." My dad said. I look at the ground.

"Then does that mean you don't trust me at all?" I say quietly. My parents glance at me.

"Let's go." My mom says sternly. I nod, they start for the door and I give Steve a small smile for trying before following them in.

AVENGERS

That night I went to bed early. School was closed for the rest of the week due to the drone attack. My school friends had been calling me and texting me nonstop all day. I turn over in my bed. I look up seeing Jace staring down at me. I give a saddened smile, and reach up; stroking his wing. He chirps and buts my hand with his head.

I look at the ceiling for a bit. I can't believe how mad my parents were about this. I thought they'd be slightly proud for me. Not backing down from a fight, and trying to protect my friends. I turn over again. Making a decision, I pick up my phone and text my school friends in group chat.

_Hey, wanna meet at Becca's place? _I wait for a reply.

Sarah:_ Yeah, you have some explaining to do missy_

Becca: _My parents are fine with it, sure_

Jenifer: _ Can't wait to hear the story for this _

I smile and open my window; climbing out and taking the ladder down to the city floor.

**Here's you chapter everyone! Steve's back and you got to see Alex in action a bit. Check in for chapter 3! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 everyone! I hope get some reviews for this chapter! When I see people actually enjoy reading this it makes me think **_**oh! Maybe they want an update! **_**It makes me update faster. So please just review and tell me what ya think. Enjoy!**

I walk into Becca's apartment; after saying hi to her parents, I made my way to her room. I open the door and see them all staring, like they were waiting for me. I close the door slowly and sigh.

"I'm really in for it aren't I?" I say in a quiet voice. They nod sweetly.

"Oh!-, yeah. Big time." Becca says. I nod; biting my lip. Jenifer nods to the desk chair across from them, which they were sitting on Becca's bed. I walk over and take a seat.

"So… what do you want to know?" I ask. They look at each other. Sarah gives a sweet sigh.

"Well, let's start with how you know an Avenger." Sarah says. A small smile spreads across my face.

"Yeah, about that…." I start. They wait for an answer. "I live with the Avengers... - and also two Avengers are my parents." I add. They continue to look at me like I said nothing. Then they all let out breaths at the same time. Becca blinks several times.

"I'm sorry; could you please repeat that into my good ear?" She leans to the right. I chuckle.

"My parents are Avengers." I say. They three of them scream extremely loud. I put my hands over my ears until it stops.

"WHO ARE THEY!?" Sarah squealed.

"Black Widow and Hawkeye." I say.

"That is so fudging cool!" Jenifer says.

"Why didn't you tell us about your perfect little life?!" Rebecca says. My smile immediately goes away. It gets dead quiet. There's silence for what felt like a few minutes.

"You think my life's perfect?" I say in a whisper. They furrow their eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. Your parents are superheroes Alex." Sarah says. I look at the ground.

"I don't even know where to begin with that." I sigh. Jenifer looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Start from the beginning." She tells me. I take in a deep breath.

"Ok, it all started at my old house on a Friday night."

AVENGERS

I take in a breath as I finish. I just spent an hour explaining everything; from when those guys first shot me in my home and brought me to SHIELD to meet my parents, to up to what happened today. They were straight faced through the whole thing. They were quiet, listening to what I had to say and didn't interrupt at all.

Once finished, I could see they understood. Jenifer looked like she was close to tears.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I had no ide-"I hold up a hand.

"Jen, it's not your fault." I say. Sarah looked serious for once.

"So, you and your parents relationship isn't going to well…" Becca says. I shake my head.

"So, what about Captain Rogers? Are you to not getting along either?" Sarah asked. I shrug.

"Actually, I think he's the only one who understands me right now." I say. "He tried talking my dad out of my grounding, but that didn't go to well." She nods, and then smiles.

"Well, aren't you lucky? I wish I had someone to do that." She adds. I can't help but give a small smile.

"Is he like you second father?" Becca jokes. I laugh.

"He can act like it sometimes. He can get extremely protective, if my parents can't be with me." I chuckle. "But, he's saved my life too many times to count so I don't blame him for a second." Becca nods; leaning on her fist.

"So, question." Sarah says.

"Shoot." I smirk.

"How did you survive the whole getting hit in the chest by a metal drone?" She asked. My eyes go wide. _Shit, I left out the part about having a different version of the super soldier serum._

"Yeah, I kinda have a different version of the super soldier serum that was developed in the 40's by Dr. Erskine and then later an attempt by Hydra that failed, and later passed onto me as a baby in an experiment and then I was given another dose to enhance it, and now I can heal from almost any injury, and I have some enhanced strength, agility, and quick reflexes also." I finish very quickly as I take in a breath. They stare at me.

"Might wanna lead with that next time." Sarah says. I smirk. Jenifer blinks several times before finding her voice.

"What about your parents? What are you gonna do about them?" Jenifer asked.

"Well, I'm going to try my best to get them to trust me. But I don't think that will ever happen." I say. Jenifer narrows her eyes; thinking.

"Have you thought of anything else besides SHIELD? Like working towards a different carrier?" I glance at her.

"Well…. I was thinking about, um…" I didn't know how to explain it in a way that wouldn't freak them out.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"…I was thinking about joining the Military." I say quickly. They eyes widened.

"What!?" Becca screeched. "The Military?" She whispered the second part. Sarah looked intrigued.

"What branch?" I shrug.

"I was thinking Marines or Army." I say. Then Jenifer breathes in and closes her eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't taking to a Captain America story line, because Alex I-"

"No, Jen. I just feel that… You know… it will give me something to _really _fight for. If my parents won't let me prove myself to them for SHIELD, why not prove myself to my country." I say. She locks eyes with me.

"How old to you need to be?" She asked.

"17. Still got two years to go." I huff. I turned 15 a few months ago.

"Which one are you leaning more towards?" Becca asked. I shrug.

"I think Army, because based on the resources I've looked into, it says if you're going for Army; you better be ready to deploy as soon as possible. And I don't want to wait. But I also want to do Marines; one of my friends from school had a brother that joined the Marines. He said it was some of the best years of his life; fighting for his country, and not dying..." I tell her, not really giving a valid answer. She nods.

"Don't you think you should ask someone about this?... You know, maybe someone who would know what it's like to be in-"

"No! If I even mention that to him he will tell my parents." I say. I couldn't even imagine Steve's reaction. "Besides, if I do this. I'm not telling anyone til I get an acceptance letter, if I do." I say. They look at me.

"Is that really what you want?" Sarah says. I look at the floor.

"I don't know what I want right now." I say. They nod.

"It just…" Jenifer says. "After everything you've been through… I'd think you would fight for this, getting back into SHIELD." She says. I glance at her.

"I do want to Jen. It's just… I need to think about my other options right now too. Fury may never come around after I willingly worked for the enemy. Nothing is official about this whole Military thing, it's just a thought." I say. She nods. We just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna stay the night?" Becca asked. I smile and nod. I adjust myself in the chair when Jenifer puts a hand on my arm.

"Promise me something." I hesitate before nodding.

"What?"

"If you're really considering joining a branch in the future… at least tell at least one other person; before you register?" She says. I sigh, and then nod.

"Ok, I promise."

**So, you found out what Alex's plan B if things go south with her parents! Now, I know this was a tad bit shorter than the last one but….ya. I wanted to give you a little something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Please PLEASE Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry I took me so long to update this everyone! I've been having trying to balance out my grades in school and time for updating my stories! Also, I'm gonna include Alex's thoughts more now, so they won't be in italics. Anyway, here's your chapter!**

"Do you think it will work?" Rebecca whispers.

"It should. She seems like the kinda take charge- I'll make sure we all survive kinda person." Sarah says.

"Yeah but will she buy it?" Jenifer argues. Sarah sighs.

…

I feel someone shaking my shoulder violently. Ugh, what! I open my eyes to slits. I see Becca, Jen, and Sarah looking scared.

"There's a fire!" Jen says. What!? I sit bolt right up. I stand up. There's smoke in the air and I could see light under the door. Well this is just freakin great.

"We need to get out." I walk over and go for the knob. It was locked. I sigh; backing up and kicking the door. It creaks and falls to the ground. I froze. There wasn't a fire. It was Rebecca's little Sister Anna, and she had a toy torch. She screams and runs into her room.

"That was awesome." I hear someone whisper. I turn to them. What. The hell. I could now see candles lit in the room.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" I yell. Sarah shrugged.

"Well I thought you would just pick the lock or something! Not bust the door down!" Sarah says. I put a hand to my face. How is it that I end up with people like this? I seriously don't understand, even with Skye it was like this.

"But that was pretty cool." Rebecca says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well thanks to you're stupid ideas-"I walk over and pick up the door. There eyebrows shoot up as I pick it up like it was a piece of paper. I set it in the door way." I'm gonna have to buy you a new door." Rebecca shrugs it off.

"It's fine." I roll my eyes. Christ, you people are going to be the death of me. I glance outside the window, and then back to them… Wait-, its dark outside. I jerk my head around to the window.

"What time is it?" I ask. They shrug.

"I dunno. Like 1:45." Jenifer says. You people are insane. I huff.

"I'm going to bed." I mumble. They nod and smile, going back to their sleeping bags.

AVENGERS

_It was dark. I look around me, seeing nothing. Where the hell am I? I walk a few feet and see a figure ahead of me. I stop. They figure starts walking toward me. Wait- is that…?_

"_Bobby?" I speak up. They figure keeps coming and I make out the face. It was Bobby! I run toward him. He smiles. I run at him and jump into his arms with a hug. He chuckles and raps his arms around me. "I-I thought you were dead!" I could feel my eyes getting watery. _

"_Well do I look dead?" He says with humor. Oh my god, it felt so good to hear his voice again. He pulls out of the hug and we lock eyes for moment. I laugh. _

"_It's so good to see you again." I say, feeling my eyes water more now. He smiles and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear._

"_I missed you." He says with a small and slightly nervous smile. I give an airy laugh. _

"_I-I missed you to." I say. We lock eyes for a bit longer. Suddenly a shot rings out. I jump and look at Bobby. His expression changes. I look at his chest; blood seeping through his shirt. He starts to fall back. "NO!" _

…

It took me a few seconds to realize I was screaming.

"Alex!" I hear Jenifer's voice. I sat up and next thing I knew my fist was in the wall. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I take extremely fast breaths and look around me. My pupils almost filled my eyes and a cold sweat covered my face. "It's ok, Alex. You're safe." She says' putting her hands on my shoulders. I look at her for a moment; then yank my fist out of the wall; I get up and walk a few feet, stumbling as catch myself on the corner of the wall.

"What the hell?! Are you ok?" Sarah says. I try to slow my breathing down. Calm. Down. Snap out of it. I swallow a breath and nod.

"I-I'm. I'm fine." God, I stopped having that dream a while ago. "B-Bad dream." I say.

"Well that must have been some dream. I've never heard you scream like that." Becca says in a concerned voice; handing me a glass of water. I take it gratefully and jug half the cup. Jenifer and I sit on the bed and Becca and Sarah stood in front of me.

"Yeah, who's Bobby?" Jenifer asked quietly. Oh no. I guess I did also leave out the part about how Bobby di-… I swallow.

"Is he the one that worked with the Renamay?" Sarah asked. Oh great. She can't even remember the name.

"Rene_gade. _And yeah." I say quietly. They exchange glances. Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

"He's alive right?" Becca says. I turn my gaze on her for a good long moment.

"Oh my god Alex, I'm so sorry." Jenifer says pulling me into a hug, knowing the answer to that question.

"Doesn't seem like you ever get a break for this kinda thing." Sarah mumbles. I sniffle. God Damit, suck it up Barton. I pull out of the hug and stand back up.

"It's fine." I look out the window. It was almost early morning. "I should get home." I walk for the door. They follow me. "I'll get you the money for the door…oh- and your wall." I say quietly. That's embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it Alex. It's fine." Becca says. I open the apartment door and walk out.

"Uh, see you at school I guess." It was Saturday. They give me worried smiles.

"Ok, then. Just-…. Be careful walking home." I nod and close the door. Walking for the stairs.

AVENGERS

It took me a good 2 hour walk back to the Tower. I walk out of the elevator. I see my parents at the counter. They turn with worried faces that quickly went to deadly glares. I let out a breath. Shit. I'm done for.

"Where were you?" My mom says walking up to me. I gulp; my eyes getting wide. I hate when she gets like this, it freaking scares me!

"Becca's house."

"Who's Becca?" My dad says in a concerned voice, anger and annoyance clearly on his face.

"One of my good friends from school. Not that you would know that." Shit. I just went too far.

"You're really pushing it aren't you? Do you enjoy being grounded!?" Mom yells.

"No!"

"Who do you think you are? First you decide you can disobey our rules and go try and kill yourself. If Steve wasn't there you'd probably be dead!" She yells.

"Oh please. I am capable of handling myself!" I argue. Oh my god, I can't believe were having this discussion.

"Oh, and then you decide to run off for a sleepover party because you felt like it!? What about you're other friends here at the tower? Why are you giving all your attention to your new friends and not your old ones!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Because they're the only people who trust me!" I yell. I can't deal with this anymore. I feel my eyes tear up and I run toward the stairs.

AVENGERS

Natasha puts a hand to her face.

"What are we gonna do Clint. I don't know how much longer this can go on." She says.

"Hey." Clint steps in front of her; putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're gonna get through this Tasha, just wait. It'll all be fine." He assures her. She nods.

"But what if we never get her back? I want her back the way she used to be. Not what she is now, she's closed off. We need to find out what's in her head right now." Natasha says.

"We could find these friends of hers." Clint suggests. She nods.

"We should probably talk to Steve too." Clint nods in agreement. They walk toward the elevator.

AVENGERS

My breath was getting heavier as I ran down the street. Ok, I ran away. Don't take it the wrong way. I just need to get away from this. If they can't except that I want space, sense they're yelling at me for practically breathing, than I won't come back… well I hope I can come back eventually. I was going to go to Becca's, Jen's, or Sarah's house but that's where they would expect me to go.

I run up to an apartment building and to the stairs. I jog up several flights and up to a door. Screw knocking. I open the door and practically fall into the room.

I look around. Then my eyes fall on Steve; who was mid cutting a sandwich in the kitchen and now staring at me with an eyebrow rose.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked. I swallow. There was an awkward 5 seconds of silence.

"Yeah. I need a couch for a few nights." I walk over to the couch and take a seat. He leaves the sandwich on the counter and walks over.

"Wait, hold on. What happened." He asked. I blink a few times; looking at the ground.

"I just-…" I pause. How do I explain this? "I need some space from my parents. I'm trying to figure out what to do right now." I say quietly. He sits down opposite of me in an arm chair.

"Do they know you're here?" I look at him.

"Hell no." I say like it's obvious. He smirks, and then gets back to being serious.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable hiding you out in my apartment when you're parents will be worried sick looking for you." He says. I look at the floor. Someone suddenly knocks on the door. My head jerks up and I look at him. He gives me a look then walks toward the door. I look around the corner as he looks through the peep hole in the door.

I see his expression change; he looks at the floor, then at me. I look at him. Please don't blow my cover.

"Door on the right." He whispers. I look to my right and nod. I run over and into the room, closing the door to a crack. The door opens and I hear someone walk in.

"Hey Steve." Mom!? What the hell are you doing here? I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Uh, hi." He says; sounding a bit surprised. I let out a very quiet breath. Looks like he's not gonna blow my cover. I look through the crack and see mom walk into the kitchen and Steve follows.

"I know this is pretty short notice, but Clint and I need help with something." Mom says with a sigh.

"What do you need?"

"Alex ran away. Have you seen or heard anything from her?" I gulp. Oh no. I see mom look out the window for a split second and Steve glanced at the door; seeing me looking wide eyed. He quickly turns his gaze back. My mom looks at him when he doesn't say anything.

"No, I haven't." He says. I let out another breath. He actually told that lie pretty well; despite him being a terrible lair. My mom looks at the floor and nods.

"It's just. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I want her to become an agent again… but after everything that's happened? I honestly don't know if that's the best thing for her. She's so closed off and she's different." I clench my jaw and look away from the door; backing up. "There's a darkness that I didn't see in her before."

"She has gone through a lot." I hear him say. I slowly sit down on the bed in the room; feeling my energy drain and my eyes burn.

"I know." I don't hear anything for a few seconds. "Call if you hear anything?" I hear footsteps and a door open and close. I get up off the bed and walk out of the room.

"Thank you." He looks over and just nods.

"You need to work this out. If you keep running from it, this won't get any better." He says. I nod, leaning against the counter.

"I just need to think about my options for a bit." He glances at me; as he walks back to the counter to finish making his sandwich.

"What options are you thinking of exactly?" I feel my breath catch in my throat. Oh shit. I think back to what Jenifer said.

"Nothing really. Just what I'll do if I don't get into SHIELD." I try to say casually. He looks at me for a moment; then nods.

"Ok." I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see Liz calling me. Oh great. I sigh and put it up to my ear.

"Liz, I'm not in the mood to talk." Steve puts the bread in the cabinet finishes making the sandwich.

"Alex! Skye was shot!" Dead silence. I drop the phone. It hits the floor and I couldn't breathe. Steve looks at me and gives me a concerned look as the blood drained from my face.

"What happened?" He asked. I blink several times. I need to get there now.

"'I'll be right back." I run to the door and down the hall.

"Wait-, Alex." He closes the door behind him and follows me.

…

I run out of the building when he grabs my arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Skye was shot." I manage to get out. I walk to the street to call a taxi. I need to get there, now. I see one driving down the road and run out in front of it. It honks and stops. Walking over, I hop in the back seat. I see Steve run over and get in the right seat.

"You expect me to just drop that conversation there?" He mumbles slightly. I tell the driver where to go and we speed off.

AVENGERS

Hurry the hell up! We were in traffic and I was getting impatient. I was tapping the side of the door and I now realize I am literally shaking.

"We'll get there." Steve assures me. I glance at him. I clench my jaw and slam my hand into the door.

"Screw it." I open the door, getting out and closing it behind me; running down the street.

AVENGERS

I run into the hospital. I see several people, none that I recognized. Come on, where are you guys. I run past the employee's only sign and into the main part of the hospital.

"Alex!" I hear Steve run up beside me. I keep running as I slam open the door to the stairs. We run up at least 10 flights before I find the emergency care. I sprint out and see Liz, Kate, Nathan, Danny, and Coulson. I run up to them. Liz walks up.

"She's stable. But they don't know if she's gonna make it." Liz says with dry tears on her face. I was breathing hard now; I nod; my eyes starting to water. I try to look into the room but a nurse comes by and closes the curtains. I lean against the wall.

"What. Happened." I ask in a pissed off tone.

"We were made on an undercover mission last night. From there I can't really remember the details. She was covering someone when a sniper got her in the chest." Liz tells me. I nod. Steve was standing off the side.

Suddenly several machines started beeping from inside the room. I turn and see several doctors running down the hall towards Skye's room. They enter the room and leave the door open. I look inside and see them over at Skye's side.

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest." I hear a doctor say. There was a commotion going on now. Oh on. Please Skye, don't do this to me. I can't breathe as I see her dying right before my eyes. I can't lose anyone else. I realize now that I started walking into the room.

I nurse sees me and walks over.

"Miss you can't be in here." She starts to gently push on my shoulders. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I start to push back.

"No, I have to be in there." Liz and Danny gently pull me out of the room and the last thing I saw before the door closed were the doctors looking over Skye's almost lifeless body.

**I know this might have been a slightly boring chapter for some of you. But don't worry! A lot will be revealed on the next one! Please bear with me! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I've been so busy with my school stuff the last few days. Ok, here's your chapter.**

"What happened?" I demand in a dangerously low tone. Skye was in surgery right now. A bullet was stuck between her rib cage and quickly causing damage to her lung. I was standing with Liz, Nathan, Kate, and Danny in the waiting area. Steve and Coulson were getting food.

"Ok, Fury sent us on a mission regarding the drone invasion a bit ago." Danny says; his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "We found out that it was designed by the Renegade… but there were some…" He narrows his eyes; looking for the right word.

"Differences." Kate finishes. Danny gave a nod in agreement. What the hell. Will I ever get away from these god damn people?

"What kind of differences." I need to know as much as possible. They all glance at each other.

"That's classified." Nathan speaks up. Oh, what did he just say?

"Excuse me?" I say in a low tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me. It's classified. You're not an agent; therefor you don't have the classification. It's really none of your business." He says in a shrug off tone. Liz', Danny's and Kate's eyes widen at the soon to be fight to the death. Ever sense I came back Nathan and I have had some god damn creative differences.

"You're seriously not saying that to me." I say; trying to hold it together. "My best friend is in there right now. These people that almost killed, her have tried to kill me all my life. Don't you **ever** say; this is none of my business." I growl. He rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Frankly I'm surprised you came back. I mean, you were pretty much working for the Renegade _and _Hydra; being there top assassin and all. I can't believe they let you come back at all." He says, now standing about a foot away from me. A rumor was going around SHIELD that Hydra was more than just business partners to the Renegade. Something inside me says that they were more, but I can't remember.

I smirk; looking around me at everyone that was looking in shock that I hadn't ripped him a new one yet. I look back to him with my smirk; in a split second my face went serious and I punched him square in the face. He flew back and hit the wall a few feet away

"There is it." I hear Danny say from behind me. He was waiting for me to crack.

You are so freakin dead. I start walking toward him. He shakes his head; regaining himself and looks up at me with a snarl, getting up to his feet. He throws a sloppy punch and I easily stop it with one hand. I use my other arm and flip him over; he lands; breaking a chair. He pushes himself to his feet again and I go to throw one more punch for good measure when someone catches my fist before I could knock him out. Darn it! I look to my right; Steve was glaring at me. I shrug my hand away from his grip and walk toward the door; slamming it one my way out.

…

Steve had huffed and followed Alex out the door. Coulson walks up to Nathan. He had a black eye and bloody nose. Coulson slaps him upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Coulson half yells. Nathan scoffed.

"Why don't you ask her that question?!" He yells. Liz, Kate, and Danny were standing off to the side.

"She has just as much access to this intel as you do. You had no right to deliberately keep that information from her."

"She's not an agent! Why should she?" Nathan says in a despising tone.

"She could have killed you if she wanted to." Coulson points out. Nathan rolls his eyes.

"She wouldn't." He mumbles.

"You wanna bet on that?" He demands. Nathan glares at him before going past him and walking toward the bathroom.

…

"What the hell was that?" Steve says walking up in front of me. I stop; rolling my eyes.

"He pushed all the wrong buttons." I say in a pissed off tone.

"Was he not giving you what you wanted?" He asked like he knew. I stare ahead, and then raise an eyebrow. "Coulson said he might."

"Yeah. Said I didn't have _classification_." I really hate him.

"Ok, so it turns out the people who made the drones weren't really part of the Renegade. They were a rebel group that broke off. They have a symbol." Steve shows me a picture on his phone. There was a big circle with a smaller circle in the middle with four arrows coming out, one for north one for east, one for-… you get the idea. "They call themselves Dark Core." Steve says. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Where do they come up with these names?" I mumbled. He shrugs.

"Coulson said I could tell you but on the condition that you **do not** intervene with any of it." He makes clear. I huff.

"Come on! You could have told me that before." I whine. He gives me a look.

"I'm serious Alex. If you give Fury one more reason to not let you come back unto SHIELD then you can kiss your chances goodbye." He says. I huff; sticking my hands in my pockets. "You should talk to your parents too." He adds. I bite my lip.

"I ran away literally a few hours ago. I'm not ready to talk to them yet."

"It doesn't matter if you ran away a few hours ago. What matters is that you ran away and your parents are worried sick about you." He says. Jesus Christ you sound like my father. I roll my eyes. He seriously doesn't get that I need some space from them. It's not like he lives at the tower or something.

Suddenly my phone beeps. I pull it out of my pocket and seeing a text on the screen.

_Sarah: Meet us in the coffee shop._

I give a small sigh of relief. Thank you.

"I gotta go." I put my phone in my pocket; walking toward the cross walk. He grabs my arm before I could get away.

"Where." He says.

"The dark and dangerous coffee shop down the street. No need to suit up." I say smugly, pulling my arm from his grip. He gives me a look.

"Don't you think you should be at the hospital with Skye?"

"Well let's see. Would you rather me go with some friends for a coffee or go to a hospital and break Nathan's neck." I ask sweetly. He looks away for a moment. I smirk. He's getting so pissed off.

"Be back by 7." He says. I raise an eyebrow. It was 5ish.

"What ur you, my father? And where do I need to be at 7?" I ask; scrunching my nose in confusion.

"Well your refusing to go back to your parents for the mean time and you wanted my couch." He argues; backing up. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Fine." I turn and walk toward the coffee shop.

AVENGERS

"Whatever stupid idea you guys came up with thank you for that." I say; walking up to Rebecca, Jenifer, and Sarah. They smile; nodding to the one seat left. I sit down and look at them.

''There was no idea we just thought I'd be fun to go out for a coffee." Becca shrugs. I narrow my eyes. She stares at me for a good long 10 seconds. She started losing her straight face. "Ok!" She admits. "We just, wanted to see how you've been!" Becca says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, ever sense we found out, we- uh…" Sarah trails off.

"Look at me differently?" I answer. "Yeah I know what that feels like, no need for an apology." I mumble.

"No, not like that, we just see you better. You help save the world Alex." Jenifer says with a laugh. "And with everything going on with your parents we just wanna know how you're doing." Jenifer says. I smile.

"Thank you guys." I look at them. "But, really. I'm fine." I tell them. "And I honestly don't want you to look at me differently. I'm the same girl you've been friends with for almost a year now. "I chuckle.

"No, you're not, Alex. As much as you may think that, ever sense the 'drones' or whatever they are, attacked. You've been different." Sarah says quietly. I look at her. I sigh; looking at the table.

"If this is why you asked me here, don't anymore. Cause I'm not up to talk about it." I get out of the chair and walk for the door.

AVENGERS

A couple hours had gone by and I had been walking around the city. I was slowly making my way back. I walk past a few stores; seeing a market ahead. I sigh. I did skip lunch. I shrug and agreement with myself; walking into the store. There was one other man looking at the snack section and the cashier was reading a magazine at the counter.

I grab a shrimp salad sandwich and a bag of chips. I walk over to the front, and place the sandwich and chip bag on the desk. The cashier rings them up. He was wearing a red video game shirt and blue jeans. I had on my black flannel and ripped skinny jeans and my combat boots.

"That'll be $4.50." He says to me. I give a nod; pulling a 5 out of my wallet. He takes it; putting it in the register. I hear footsteps; seeing a guy walk with a brief case in about 10 yards away. He hands me the change; I take it; walking toward the door with my food in a bag. I start pulling the chip bag out when I bump into someone. The brief case falls and pictures go flying across the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I go down to pick up the pictures.

"It's fine." The man says; he had a low voice. I see the pictures I'm picking up. I feel my breath catch in my throat. They were blue prints for drones, the same that attacked a few days ago. The man picks up the pictures; I see something on his wrist. It was a tattoo. The same as the Dark Core symbol. I feel my blood drain. Oh shit. This isn't good.

We look at each other, I got a good look at his face and I hand him the other pictures. He gives me a nod and walks toward the register. I glance at him before slowly walking out the door. This just got a whole lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I hope you liked the chapter everyone! Please please review! I can't tell if I should continue this is no one tells me what they think. Thank you **_**guest **_**for the reviews… :) **

I fumble with the key as I burst into the room. Steve was reading a book in the arm chair. He looks up.

"What part about 7pm didn't get through your head?" He asked.

"I saw a Dark Core agent at a super market." I blurt out. He furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" He stands up.

"Ok, I was hungry, so I bought a sandwich- which was quit good actually. - "I pause, remembering how good that actually was. It was amazing! "But not the point. I bumped into him and his suit case went across the floor so I said sorry he said fine then I helped him pick up the pictures and then-"He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Slow. Down." He says with a chuckle. I take in a breath; then nod.

"Ok. So I was helping him pick up these blue prints of the drones that attacked. Then I saw a tattoo on his wrist that had the symbol on it." I say.

"What did he look like?" He was already getting his brown leather jacket on.

"Well let's see." I put a hand to my chin. "He had a pair of eyes, a nose, and a mouth… ooh! And some hair. He had that too." I say. He gives me a look.

"You like this with your parents?" He asked. I shrug.

"He had brown hair, and also he had a scar on the side of his head, about 4 inches. Green eyes, aaannndd a _little_ facial hair." I say; looking through the photographic memory I had of him.

"Stay here." He says; walking for the door. I raise an eyebrow.

"Where the hell are you going?" I ask smugly.

"I'm going to go talk to Fury and Coulson." He says; opening the door. I huff. Come on. I have to stay here. It's so boorring!

"What do you expect me to do?" I whine. He shrugs.

"I don't know. Find a movie or something. "I look at his little TV. I look at it with my mouth open.

"It's ancient looking!" I half yell.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He smirks and closes the door. I huff. Perfect. Just, perfect.

AVENGERS

Turns out, the TV wasn't too hard to figure out. And he had some descent war movies that I actually liked. I put in _Olympus has Fallen. _It was a good movie- disturbing- but good. I took is bag of popcorn that was not even opened yet and was sitting on the couch; my feet propped up on the coffee table. I had just gotten to the part where the guy says, and I quote!

"Olympus has fallen." So yeah. I see my phone screen light up. I lean over; picking it up off the coffee table.

_Johnny: Hey :) _

I roll my eyes. Johnny and I are getting along great despite all the Renegade stuff.

_Me: Hi. ;)_

I click the send button. Looking back at the movie for a bit. My phone buzzes again.

_Johnny: What kinda trouble are you getting into?_

_Me: I'm watching a movie. Geash, thanks for the confidence. _

_Johnny: Haha, sorry. What ya watching?_

_Me: Don't you have something important to do?!_

_Johnny: No actually. Just walking around at the Triskelion. _

_Me: Well aren't you lucky! _

_Johnny: I know right!?_

_Me: Sarcasm you idiot. _

I chuckle at my own reply. He really got on my nerves sometimes but he was fun.

_Johnny: Well, I'm sorry! :P Hey, you doing anything tomorrow? I've got nothing here to do._

_Me: Oh thanks, so I'm your back up option if you're schedule is free? :P _

_Johnny: You know I didn't mean it like that. :) And seriously, are you free or not? I haven't gotten a sandwich from Subway in a while. ;) _

I hesitated my text. I don't want him knowing about this thing with my parents. He's been working a lot lately. Agent Hill is keeping him busy.

_Me: Sure, I guess I can spare a couple hours._

_Johnny: Good. :) Tomorrow at 2?_

_Me: Sure ;)_

God, I just set myself up for trouble… But whatever!

_Johnny: Ok, see ya then :) _

_Me: Bye :)_

I throw my phone on the couch next to me. Looking back at the screen. Suddenly everything goes back. The power was out. I sigh. Ugh! I was about to get up when it flickered. I stop. This is kinda creepy. I look around me. At the TV. I could see my reflection in it along with the night sky behind me. I look to the kitchen. He probably has a flashlight. I look back to my right; picking up my phone and glance at the TV before I was about to get up. I come to a dead stop. My breathing got heavy. There was someone in the reflection behind me. I swallow. Ok, one… two… three. I turn swiftly, ready to face y opponent when I saw someone there. Then it went black.

_***PLEASE READ THIS!***_

**Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! I know this was really short but I wanted to stop it early so you could have a long chapter for the next one! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want you all to let me know if you like this or not. If I don't get any reviews then I might discontinue the story if I don't get a lot of support for it…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. I guess they are some people out there that are reading this… hehe…. Yeah. So, I told you all this would be a bit of a longer chapter, so here you go. **

I was kidnapped. Again. I knew we were still in a city, that's for sure. I've been hearing cars honking for the last 5 hours that I've been in complete darkness. They blindfolded me and left me in a room; tied to a chair. I could hear a lot on the way here; thanks to their sloppy job of putting me in the trunk where I could hear everything. Oh, and did I forget to mention that my head freakin hurts like hell!? They hit me with a gun. Typical kidnappers. I can't possibly imagine what these people want me for. I mean I haven't done that much in the 15 ½ years I've been alive-… ok I completely take that back….

Suddenly the door opens. Oh great. I look around, still not able to see anything. I hear at least 4 sets of feet walk into the room. I pull on the restrains slightly; hearing a tear. I just broke the god damn rope. They used rope instead of hand cuffs or zip ties… idiots. I feel a small grin come on my face. I have to wait for the right moment though.

Suddenly someone pulls the bag off my head; I shake my head away; seeing four men; just as I predicted. One was standing behind me; one on my left and right. There was a man in front of me. And I recognized him. Shit! It was the super market dude! I swallow. Well it looks like playing stupid is out of the question.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Rider." He says in a slightly surprised tone with an eyebrow raised. I roll my eyes. "We were wondering where you went. After your little mix up with Hydra and SHIELD you went off the grid. But it looks like you've found yourself crawling back to your old life." He says; putting his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" I'm really not in the mood for this crap.

"You see. We need your help with something." He starts. "During your workings with the Renegade we heard of a serum you helped retrieve. We need it for a project of ours." I roll my eyes again.

"Yeah, news flash dude; the serum's gone. Destroyed." I grin. He chuckles.

"It may have been. But do you know of the one who carriers the remaining samples?" I drop my grin. What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, almost 14 years ago, Hydra used the serum to experiment on a small child. It was a success and this individual is the key to our plans." I gulp. Well shit, I'm doomed. "And no, we cannot use Captain Rogers' blood. Thanks to Dr. Erskine." He says in disgust. Ha! Loser.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because you were to one to retrieve the animal version of the serum and we need that also." Wait-. Wait a god damn second. He doesn't know I have the serum?! Oh!, wait that's right. Dark Core broke off a few _years_ ago. So whatever secrets Morgan kept, no one else found out about. So I'm safe for now.

"Why would I help you?!" I spat. He shrugs. Suddenly a fist comes in contact with my face. My head flies to the left with a gasp. Oh my freakin god. Did he really just do that? I shake my head a bit. All I could see was dark spots; I feel blood ooze down my face, just above my eyebrow.

"We'll get what we need. One way or another." He says with a grin. The three men walk toward the door. He gives me one last look before turning his back to me. I feel a grin come onto my face. Now!

I give the rope one more tug and it snaps. I jump up; and kick his feet out from under him. He falls; then the other three men turn on me. Oh great. I really didn't think this through. I block a punch from one of the men and realize my left side was completely exposed. One punches me right in the ribs. I hear a crack and immediately drop to the ground in pain. I hiss; clenching my teeth. I'm dead. I am so dead. I take in a breath. You can do this. I roll to the right; kicking out, tripping one of the men. I blocked one punch and the other man came back; and I couldn't block his punch. Then world went black.

AVENGERS

I gasp; jerking my head up as cold water hit my face. Where the hell am I?! I look around, it was the same room. I look in front of me; seeing the man, and his posy or three.

"Morning sunshine." He says with a grin. The men chuckled. Ass holes. I spit the blood out of my mouth. My head was still on fire and my chest hurt really badly. I think he broke on of my ribs. "Now I hope you'll corporate this time. We fixed your restraints.-"I tug on them. What material is this? "-Vibranuim handcuffs." I stop breathing for a few seconds. Well shit. "Let's see you break out of those." He pulls a knife from his boot. I flinch back. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again." He places the knife against my face; the blade against the side of my head, near my scar got in the cave. "Where did you find the serum?" I lock eyes with him for about 10 seconds. No way am I telling him. He presses the knife harder and I feel my skin tear. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my teeth; trying not to cry out in pain. "If you think the Renegade gave you a beating, you in for a rude awakening." He says with a snarl. He pulls the knife away from my face and I feel the air leave my lungs as I slump forward. The left side of my face stung like a swarm of bees.

"I'll never give you what you want." I say after getting in a breath; my teeth clenched.

"Then I wouldn't count on getting out of here alive." He says; rubbing the blood off on a piece of cloth. Well this is just freaking great. I'm stuck in some building in a city. No to mention I don't even know if it's New York. Plus this guy wants this god damn information that I honestly don't remember where I got it from, and I'm the one he's looking for. He nods to his men and they just swarm me. One lifts me out of the chair; sense my hands were behind the chair rail and throws me to the ground. I feel my head hit the pavement but the little adrenaline I had kept me awake. He nails me in the side with his foot. I scream out in pain. Shit shit shit shit shit. OW! I curl up as small as possible. I couldn't hold my side with no arms and it was burning and throbbing. I curse under my breath as I feel one grabs me by the arms; pulling me up to my feet. A man steps in front of me and nails me in the gut with his fist. All air leaves my lungs and I can't breathe. He drops me and I fall to my knees; coughing up blood. I look up at him, getting in a raspy breath. I need a good comeback line. Wait! I'll just steal Steve's. I don't think he'll mind that much.

"I can do this all day." Yeah, that is good. God, I'm gonna get a beating. He grins.

"Well, that's good. Cause you'll be getting a lot of it." He nods to his men and one nails my head with a gun. The adrenaline drained from my body as it knocked my unconscious.

AVENGERS

**3 days later…**

Steve walked onto the bridge of the Helicarrier and up to Coulson. Coulson turns and sighs when he sees him.

"No, Rogers. We haven't found anything yet." Steve just looks at the ground for a moment; a slightly disappointed look on his face. He felt completely responsible for what happened. They hadn't found any sigh of forced entry in his apartment and Natasha was on her way to the Helicarrier right now. She didn't really know yet. And apparently Clint was called in for an emergency mission the night Alex went missing. And it went very wrong. He was being brought back to the U.S. by jet, to the nearest hospital. He hadn't gotten all the details yet but who knew so much could go wrong in 3 days. "Ok, I take that back, we did find something." Coulson says; putting a file in his hands. He looks at Coulson; then the file. He opens it and looks through it.

"This is the serum they used on Alex." He states; fumbling through the information he looked over a dozen times before.

"'Correct, but there aren't any samples remaining intact." Coulson says. Steve looks at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Alex is the only one with that version of the serum, unlike the version you have; hers can be duplicated if they have enough in her blood. This just put her on the bad guys most wanted list." Coulson sums up. Steve swallows, letting out a breath. Natasha suddenly walks up.

"Where is she?" Natasha demanded. Steve raised an eyebrow; looking to Coulson.

"We don't have a location yet, but we found everything on why they might want her." Coulson says; handing a copy of the file to her. Steve could now tell she had dried tears on her face and blood shot eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She quickly wiped away any tears left over. She took in a shaky breath. He had never seen her this exposed and with so much expression before.

"Clint's in a coma."

AVENGERS

I don't know how long I've been here but what I do know is that there not playing around, and they aren't letting me out of this. The only thing I do know is that I've been here for more than a day. They've been giving me a bit of food. Unfortunately they drug it every time so I can't really do anything about it when they beat the crap out of me.

Man, I wish I had trained harder when I had the chance. Boy do I miss training sessions on the Helicarrier… and I tacos! Oh god, I miss those too. They kept me in the hand cuffs which I couldn't break no matter how hard I tried. I hope I'm not here long and they'll come rescue me again. Well that is if they can find me, wherever I am.

The door creaks open and I don't bother lifting my head. I had a black eye, a big gash above my right eyebrow, a slice from the knife on the left side of my face, and a nice black bruise on my right cheek from getting punched in the face… but otherwise, I'm good.

"Tom, were ready." I hear someone say quietly.

"Ok, I'll get her." I hear someone walking toward me. I don't look up when I see them walk behind me and fiddle it's the hand cuffs. My eyes shoot open. Ok, now I'm awake. I hear them click; I grin.

"No! You idiot, put those back on-"I throw my head back; it collides with the guy Tom's face and he yelps; falling back. After sitting for almost a day I had time to get some energy back. The other man runs into the room with a gun; he points it at me. I push it up at the ceiling; twisting his wrist; hearing a crack. I use my right foot to kick him in the ribs and then drop to the ground; kicking his legs out from under him with my left leg. He falls; hitting his head on the cement floor and I run out the door.

I run down the hallway and around a corner. I see a guy walking down. I grin; slightly and deadly moving down the hall unnoticed. I walk a few more feet and kick a stone on the floor. He hears it and stops. OK, gotta act now. I run up; jumping to the left, putting my left foot off the wall to push off and I land on the guys shoulders, snapping his neck and rolls to the ground. Whoa. That worked out perfectly! I stand up. Looking at him; I see a gun on his holster. I lean down and pick it up. Suddenly a shot rings out and I turn and feel a bullet rip through my shoulder. But I didn't feel it…. Weird. Suddenly a pain shot through my arm, chest and neck like an uncontrollable fire. There it is. I realize now that I'm screaming and on the floor. God damn it. How many times is it now have I been shot,... like 5?

I shut my mouth and bite my lip. Blood fills my mouth. I see a man standing over me. I look up; he looking pissed. He yanks me up and I don't remember what happened from there. My vision was going quickly and going; black spots were everywhere which was freaking annoying me. He dropped me on a doctor's table and I then realized something. I gotta get the hell out of here! I try to scramble off the table but the man pushes my shoulders down; and right over my gunshot wound. I realize without knowing I was screaming again. I see other people in the room. Doctors I think from the white clothing. I feel cold on my biceps; I look over seeing metal bars closing over my arms and ankles. Great.

"Sedate her." A doctor says. Aw, hell no. But there isn't anything I can do really. I feel them insert the needle into my arm. I'm losing consciousness quickly. I shake my head; trying to stay awake. But eventually they gave me another dose. I was out like a light.

**Surprised at all? A lot happened in such little time. Please review! I know it might not have been as long as you hoped but it felt like a good place to end the chapter… Mwahahaha! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Here's your next chapter everyone, sorry it took me so long. If you read my other story, then you would understand why. (My computer needed a fixing.) So, yeah. Here's your chapter**

Ok. I don't know how long I've been here, but it's really starting to piss me off. These people still haven't told me exactly what they need me to do, but whatever it is I'm sure it's stupid and bad. After they patched me up again I realized something different. I don't know what it was but I felt a lot weaker and… vulnerable. I tested my strength on the last guy who came into my cell and I couldn't dislocate his arm from stopping the punch… so somethin's up.

I stare straight ahead at the wall in front of me. I still don't understand how they haven't realized I'm the one who Hydra experimented on. C'mon I mean -anyone could really see that, right? Whatever- as long as they don't find out.

I'd been keeping track of they're visits. So if I'm correct, someone should be coming in right about…

Suddenly the door opened and the supermarket guy; as I like to call him; walked in. Now. Damn I'm good. He sat in the chair in front of me; holding a tray of food. It included a piece of chicken, and a roll of bread. Yum. –Oh, of course I'm being sarcastic it looked like it was from mars or something. I smirk to myself.

"Unfortunately, we can't go to the main location yet, thanks to the rise in SHIELD activity. But don't worry, we'll get there eventually." He says. I glare at him for a few seconds. I've been having trouble talking for a bit, don't know why. Probably from my stupid allergies. Yeah, I got those. But once the serum started kicking in and changing my physical stability and all, I kinda lost my allergies. But now that I'm weaker and whatever they injected into me, messed with the serum somehow. Whoop.

"Sir, the package is here." A guy said, walking into the room. He turned; giving a nod. He got up and went for the door. It closed behind him and I waited for the cuffs to unlock. The Vibranuim hand cuffs this asshole used had some kinda on and off switch to unlock so you didn't have to do it manually. I hear them click and I pull my hands out; looking them over. My hands were asleep from the lack of blood flow. My skin was sliced up at the wrists and covered in dry and flesh blood. They were beginning to turn black and blue from bruising too. I sigh. It did hurt, but I was starting to realize that it wouldn't hurt as much as whatever was to come. I wasn't out of this yet.

AVENGERS

Natasha stared at her husband on the infirmary bed on the Helicarrier. She didn't understand how she could lose both him and her daughter in one night. After Clint was brought back to the carrier they got word that Alex was missing, like missing, missing. She also found out that Rogers had forgotten to mention that Alex was just a few feet away in his apartment when she stopped by. She was a little pissed with him, but not at Alex. At this point she couldn't blame her daughter for anything. She now realized how Alex saw everyone looking at her differently. Rumors were going around SHIELD to. She couldn't imagine how it felt to be in her shoes.

She wondered how she and her husband ever thought having a child would work out. - Ok; it wasn't really planned out at first. But when she was born, they couldn't think of how they made a mistake. Sure it would be dangerous; being spies and all, but shouldn't everyone have the chance at having a family? She grabbed ahold of Clint's hand; squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know what to do Clint." She whispered. "I can't do this without you." She felt her eyes tear up.

"Natasha." She turned seeing Steve in the doorway. "Fury needs you on the bridge." He says. She nodded; giving Clint one last look before getting up and walking past him and out the door. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes; putting on her deadly glare. _This better be important. _She thought.

AVENGERS

Natasha walked onto the bridge; seeing Fury, Coulson, and Johnny. _What was Johnny doing here? _She thought. She knew that he and Alex were getting along pretty well despite her shady past, but she didn't really know how good of friends they were.

"Romanoff." Fury greets. She gives a nod; crossing her arms. "Alright, we'll be sending out a team to go investigate this, Dark Core. And also the Renegade."

"I thought they were off the grid." Johnny spoke up; referring to the Renegade.

"They were, but recently we found traces of them popping back up. I'll be sending Romanoff, Coulson, and Rogers to check it out." He says. Natasha felt her expression darken. She didn't want to go look for the people who almost ruined her daughter's life almost a year ago. She wanted to go look for the people who were ruining her daughter's life _now. _

"When are we leaving?" Steve spoke up. He showed up a minute earlier.

"In a few hours. Go get ready." They gave a nod. Coulson walked out; followed by Steve and Natasha. Johnny was left. Fury walked away from him and over to a table. "You need to keep this quiet." Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"I need you to go undercover looking for Dark Core's base. We have some information that we dug up. It should help you." He says; placing a folder in his hands. Johnny looked at it; opening it up. Seeing quite a few documents and pictures. "Your mission info is in there as well." He adds. "You leave as soon as possible." Johnny looked back at the director; then gave a nod. Walking off the bridge and toward his dorm to get ready.

AVENGERS

**3 hours later…**

Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and Agent Coulson had left already and Johnny was boarding the Quinjet. He didn't really think he would find anything. The Renegade was; he had to say; a well-organized group. But if Dark Core had broken off they would have; most likely; similar training and skill.

After he got into the pilot seat and brought up the ramp; he took off. The new Quinjets only needed one pilot. He would take the jet to a SHIELD base in Montana and drop it off. From there, he would be undercover.

**A few hours later…**

The quinjet set down on in front of the base. Johnny looked out the cockpit windows; seeing a few other quinjets and a least a dozen SHIELD cars. Flipping a few switches and pulling his pistol out from under his seat; he got up and walked toward the ramp. Pressing the button on the side wall panel; he waited for the ramp to come down before walking off. Several agents walked past him to take the jet to the opposite side of the base as he walked toward the building.

After walking down a few halls and passing a few control centers; he walked into the main room of the SHIELD building. Agent Davis turned; seeing Johnny walk up.

"Agent Knight." He greeted.

"Agent Davis." Johnny said; shaking his hand.

"What brings you so for out west?" He asked.

"Fury's got me undercover here. Agent Barton went off the grid recently." He explains. Agent Davis raised an eyebrow.

"I received word Agent Barton was in a coma." He says.

"No, his daughter; Alex Barton." Johnny says.

"Oh." He says. Johnny gives him a look. He didn't like the way he responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He almost demanded.

"Honestly; if you ask me I don't trust that kid. She's got no right being an agent in this organization after what she pulled with the Renegade."

"Well I didn't ask you, Agent Davis." He makes clear. Agent Davis glares at him for a moment before nodding. Johnny gives him one last look before heading for the door. "Don't scratch up my ride. I'll be back for it in a few weeks." He says; leaving the room.

AVENGERS

Johnny walked into his hotel room; throwing his duffle bag on the bed and looking around the room. The walls were a watered down olive green and the bed had a chalky brown comforter with green lining. There was a brown dressed; night table, and bathroom door. There were to windows, one in the bathroom; which was smaller; and another beside the bed. It was a corner room on the outer side of the hotel.

He fell onto the bed; staring at the ceiling. First things first; read the mission info… which was one thing he didn't feel like doing after the long day. After putting away all of his clothes, and toilet trees, he sat down on the bed; looking over the weapons he sneaked in with him. He had a pistol and two sets of throwing knives; each with 7 knives. He also had a Taser; not that he preferred to use it.

After hiding the pistol in the nightstand drawer, putting a knife under his pillow, and putting the rest in his duffle bag; he laid down in bed. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a bang on his window. He jumped out of bed; his knife in hand when he saw the last thing he would expect.

"Jace!?" He blurted out. The hawk was on his window sill; pecking at the glass. He put the knife in his pocket and walked over; opening the window. He held out his arm and Jace hopped onto it. Something caught his eye. There was something tied to his foot. He untwined it from his foot and saw it was a piece of paper. Unraveling it; he began to read it.

_You might need this. _

Ok… Looked like Fury sent him some help. Jace looked up at him and chirped. Johnny smirked; letting Jace hop onto the post at the end of the bed. He turned off his light before getting into bed; sliding the knife back under his pillow. He sighed; staring at the ceiling again. Something told him tomorrow would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a bit longer than expected to update this. Please please please review and tell me what ya think!**

Johnny woke up the next morning to Jace sitting on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as the bird cocks his head to the side.

"Well, good morning." He says groggily. Jace chirped and flew over to the bed post at the end of the bed. Johnny sits up; stretching and cracking his neck before making his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Today would be a long day. He had to ready the mission info, get a good cover for the next few weeks, meet some people, and at the same time try to get a lead on were Dark Core was hiding. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later; wearing some jeans, a grey sweatshirt with a black t-shirt under it with a pair of black and white chucks. He grabbed his knife and pistol; hiding the knife in his sweatshirt and the pistol in the back of his jeans. He opened the window; letting Jace out, and then left his room with the mission info in hand.

After renting a motorcycle from the nearby shop, he headed for the nearest restaurant. One; his was hungry. And two; a restaurant is one of the best places to go under cover.

~0~

There were only two words going through my head: I'm Screwed.

I mean I'm like, seriously screwed. They kept drugging the food before they came into the room. I wanted to shove it up their asses, but a girl's gotta eat… The super market guy wanted to move me to his other facility, wherever that is. All I knew was that it was somewhere cold. I was moved to a different cell and saw several shipment papers being brought in by men wearing snow clothes, labeled Site B: Project hurricane. Whatever the hell that means. It was signed with the name Jack Hughes. That's probably super market guy.

Right now I was in a big room next to a window. There was a metal bar over it; pretty worn. I could fit through the window if it wasn't there. If I had my full strength then I probably could pull it out. But I need to worry about getting the hand cuffs off, getting past all the guards and then surviving the fall out the window; however tall it is.

I was in a wooden chair, sitting about 3 feet away from the window and the parallel wall was about 10 feet away from my left. Suddenly the door opened and four men walked in. I didn't recognize any of them. One of them had something in his hand that I recognized a bit. It looked like some kind of Taser. I know that from somewhere. I feel like I know what it felt like but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I feel my head begin to hurt as I strain to remember. But nothing clears up. I hear the door open again and see the super market guy walk in. I really need to find out what his name is; it's probably Jack whatever. He walks over and stands in front of me. He glances at one of the men and nods to me. He begins to walk over to me. I tense up; looking at him. Ok, what the hell are you doing?

He starts doing something with the hand cuffs. Then I hear that sweet click. I feel my ears perk at the noise and I start planning.

"We've acquired a new piece of equipment that we want to test." He starts. I turn my gaze on him. Wait-

Before I knew what was going on, a guy came up to me and jabbed me in the stomach with it. My chest and stomach were on fire. Jolts of electricity went through my body. I realized I was now on the floor, next to the window. I take in shallow breaths; my lungs on fire.

"Hm… works pretty nicely." He comments. I glare at him. Ok, I have to get up. I gotta get up.

"

I begin to push myself to my feet when he nods to me again; the man begins to come back over. Ok, ok, ok, gotta act quickly.

With the strength that I had left, I kicked his knee cap with all the force I could muster. I hear a crack and the guy drops to my level with a cry of pain. I kick him in the head before seeing the other three men coming at me. I don't know where it came from, but my system started pumping with adrenaline as I began to fight them off. I ducked as one guy threw a punch at my head and I kicked his legs out from under him, then back flipped; kicking the other guy's head to the ground before standing back up straight; blowing the hair out of my face.

Then I hear the familiar click of a gun being loaded. I turn, seeing him holding a pistol in his hand. He grinned; his eyes glancing behind me. I turn swiftly; only to meet the same Taser jabbed into my stomach again. I grit my teeth and fall to my knees. I didn't know Taser's hurt this much; especially when there being embedded into your stomach!

I manage to get in a few shallow breaths; my vision blurry. Suddenly there's a gun in front of me and I look up; seeing one of the men. Super market man chuckles behind me. I grin; seeing a grenade on the guy's belt in front of me. I let out a breath. Well… here goes nothin.

When he turned his gaze away from me a yanked the grenade off his belt and pulled the pin. The guy turns; shocked and they all run for cover. I toss it in their direction and get to my feet; stumbling to the window.

…

Hughes turned his gaze on the smoke and debris; where Barton was. He squinted; coughing on the thick air. The men around him began to pick themselves up. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Barton grabbed hold of the metal bar on the window and began to pull. The old brick around it began to crack away and it came free. Next thing he knew, she was out the window and out of site.

…

I fit the ground with a thud. Ouch. I move a bit; looking around me. I was in a bush. I begin to move around when I realize I landed on a slightly prickly bush. I begin to move more.

"-Ow! - God damn shrubbery!" I get to my feet; now out of that prickly mess. I brush myself off; looking around. I didn't recognize where I was. Well, I haven't really been anywhere in my life besides an island that- well, let's not start with that story… a few different cities and stuff and some other states. But I didn't recognize where I am.

I look behind me; seeing I was in an old warehouse. Original assholes. Cause who wouldn't want to look for a kidnapped girl in an old abandoned warehouse right? I sigh; picking up a knife that ended outside the building with me, and began to run toward the town in front of me.

~0~

Johnny put the info back into the file. He had just finished reading the 23 pages of mission info Fury gave him. It was more than enough to get started. He looks up. The waitress walks up with a smile.

"More coffee?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes, please." He held out his mug.

"Can I get your anything else?" He shook his head. He nodded and walked over to a different table. He picked up the file tucked it into his jacket. Suddenly his SHIELD phone buzzed. He picked it up; reading the info on the screen. It was an address. Quickly packing up his stuff he began to head for the door.

~0~

Johnny pulled his motorcycle up to the building in front of him. Not that it was technically his but you get the idea. He looked the building over. It was an old warehouse.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've just been having ideas pour out of my ears for my other story; A Place to Call Home. I am having a little bit of writers block for this story so please give me ideas if you have any. **

I walked into the Walmart; walking toward the clothing isle. I was still wearing the same clothes I had on for those- well, I don't really know how long I was there….

I pick out a random t shirt and sweatshirt before getting a pair of jeans and some sneakers. I walk around for a few minutes; getting anything else I might need then head for the check out. I get in line then stop.

I don't have any money on me. Shit. I look around me; trying to see if an idea would pop into my head. Nothin. I decide to come back later. I look around me; walking across to the other side in the clothing section; hiding the clothes under one of the shelves before casually walking out the door.

I walk out of the store; seeing people walking in and out; and cars passing by. I walk through the parking lot; and across the street to the nearest fast food place I see someone walking over to a trash can with a bag. I walk over to them.

"Excuse me; um- is there any food left in that?" I ask in an innocent voice. The woman looks over at me.

"Um- yeah. There's a burger that I didn't eat." She says. I swallow; feeling my stomach growl at me. Ok, I was really hungry, but I wanted to sell it to. - If you know what I mean. "Do you want it?" She asked slowly. I nod quickly. She slowly handed it to me and I took it politely.

"T-thank you. And may god bless you." I say quietly. She gave me a slightly pitied smile and a nod before walking for her car. I grin; ha! She so bought that.

~0~

After walking around for a few hours, I managed to dig up some cash around town. I headed back to the store; buying the clothes I hid; changing into them in the bathroom.

I walked out of the store again; this time wearing the new clothes. I had to throw the others out. Instead of walking across the parking lot; instead I went around the back.

Sometimes the trucks will be back here; maybe I can catch a ride to New York; wherever I am.

I stealthily walk around the corner; seeing three big tractor trailers. I feel a grin come onto my face. Bingo. Now all I need to do is make sure I get onto the one going closest to New York without getting caught!

I begin to walk over; I hear voices and stop; looking into the dock area.

"So this shipment is going to Georgia correct?" I see a guy say. The other nodded.

"Yeah and then the other two are going to Delaware and Washington DC." I grin. Washington. That'll be my best bet. At least I'll know my surroundings.

I hide behind one of the dumpsters as they walk by. The drivers get into the trucks and I get a small window. I run up; jumping into the back of the truck with the DC plate on it. A worker came over; closing the door and locking it. I peek out from behind the boxes. The engine roared to life and I felt the truck jolt forward.

I just hope I'll be home soon.

**PLEASE READ**

**Ok… so I don't know any other way to say this, but- I don't think this is going anywhere. I have a few dry ideas. But overall, this story has been pretty lifeless these last few chapters and I don't see much support for me to continue it. I'm probably going to just put this story aside for a little while and work on my other one. I have more ideas for it and I'm getting a little more support and requests. So, until next time… Merry Christmas. :)**


End file.
